Warm February Night (Sonilver)
by LittleTrash1027
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Sonic has no one to spend the day with. It doesn't bother him much until he runs into someone that will make his day one he will never forget.


Warm February Night

**Note: This is a Sonilver fanfiction. If you are not a fan of the ship, please be respectful and do not leave rude messages. If you have any suggestions please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

The loud ringing of his alarm woke Sonic up quickly. He didn't get up immediately, still drowsy from being woken up so suddenly. Sonic thought he changed the sound of his alarm to something more tolerable, but loud enough to wake him. However, he was awoken by the sound of loud beeps and vibrations that was anything from tolerable. He slowly opened his eyes and took a minute to get up from his bed. He grabbed his phone, turned off the alarm, and looked at the date. _Valentine's Day_. Sonic let out a small sigh. He didn't mind the holiday, in fact, he enjoyed it. The problem was that he didn't like the romance and couples part. He didn't have a partner of his own and didn't desire one for now.

Sonic stood up and headed towards Tails' room. He quietly opened the door and saw his younger brother laying his head on his desk, with a bunch of metal pieces and tools surrounding him. Sonic chuckled to himself.

"_Stayed up late again, little bro?_" Sonic thought to himself. Despite being older than Tails, Tails always acted older for his age. Sonic didn't mind, though it was a teensy bit concerning.

Sonic shut the door silently and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Grabbing some cereal, Sonic thought about what he was going to do today. Maybe go out for a run? Or he could visit a few friends today. After finishing his breakfast, he was about to head out before he saw a note on the door.

"Sonic, please wear the coat I bought you a few days ago. It's gotten colder lately and I don't want you to get hypothermia. It's pretty comfy! -Tails" Sonic shook his head with a smirk and found a cornflower blue coat with fur lining on the hood. He never really liked wearing clothes but reluctantly put it on and walked outside.

Sonic shivered a little from the cold air and saw his breath appear in visible puffs. Tails wasn't kidding. Still, that didn't stop Sonic from heading out and began to run past his house into the hills.

The ground and trees were covered in half-melted snow and the sky had a few clouds strewn about here and there. It was pretty, to say the least, and Sonic loved it. He felt the chill wind going against his quills and he somewhat got a rush from it. Sure, he did this almost every day, but that didn't make it any less fun. It didn't take him long before he came across a small clearing where he could stop and take it all in. He made a mistake by trying to stop himself but slid on some melted snow.

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA!" He fell into some bushes and felt he hit something large. Landing on the snow provided him some cushion, but something else broke his fall.

"Gah! Oww.." A familiar voice spoke out when Sonic landed on them. He looked down and realized that he landed on Silver. Sonic immediately got up from him.

"Silver! Oh God, I'm sorry! Here, lemme help you up!" Before Silver could respond, Sonic went to him and helped him off his feet. He was wearing a big jacket with his hood on him. Sonic brushed the snow off his jacket and smiled. Silver blushed a little and smiled back.

"It's fine! I'm not hurt. Though I could've gotten up myself.." Silver said meekly. Sonic chuckled and patted Silver's back.

"It was nothing! So, what're you doing by yourself in the woods?" Sonic asked. Silver fidgeted a bit with his hands and looked down at the ground.

"I just wanted to see the scenery. It's just really..pretty!" It was a lie and not a good one at that. Sonic frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok Silv, what's the real reason you're here?" Sonic asked. Silver blushed a little and fidgeted even more. He then sighed.

"I-..had no one to spend Valentine's Day with..so I just walked here on my own." Silver said. Sonic's eyes widened in response.

"What?! What do you mean? What about Blaze?" Sonic shouted.

"She had plenty of things to do in her own dimension, since she's a princess and all, hehe..She couldn't make it here." Silver's quills drooped slightly and looked pretty upset. Sonic felt bad for Silver, not sure how to comfort him. His eyes then lit up as he had an idea. He grabbed Silver by the shoulders and started walking down the pathway he was walking.

"How 'bout I spend the day with you? I can't just leave you here alone for the rest of the day! What kind of a friend would I be then?" Sonic said. Silver's eyes lit up and smiled.

"Thanks, Sonic. I appreciate it." Silver said, still smiling. Sonic blushed a little when he saw him. He then started walking faster.

"Whoa, hey Sonic!" Silver exclaimed.

"Come on! I have a few ideas of what we could do today!" Sonic said with eagerness. Silver paused for a moment, then started following Sonic.

"Alright then! Lead the way!" Silver said.

The two started laughing a little as they raced each other.

Sonic spent the rest of the day with Silver and had a great time. They chatted a lot and Sonic made Silver laugh a lot with a bunch of jokes. They even went to a coffee shop and got some lunch and had even more fun. And there were times when Sonic felt very warm and blushed when Silver smiled or laughed. It was weird, but Sonic ignored it. It was reaching the end of the day, and Sonic suggested that Silver spend the night at his place.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to disturb you or Tails.." Silver started, but Sonic put a finger over his mouth before he could say any more.

"Nonsense! It would be my greatest pleasure to have you over!" Sonic said in a goofy accent. Silver laughed and sighed a little.

"Ok, whatever you say!" He said smiling. Sonic chuckled and led Silver to the front door. He believed he had fun today and felt happy that Silver feels better, especially after how he looked before.

Silver sat on the couch and Sonic went to check on Tails. He looked in his room and Tails wasn't in there. Probably went out or something.. Sonic went back to Silver and sat next to him. They sat there for a few minutes, unsure of what to do next.

"So, would you like something?" Sonic asked nervously. Silver shook his head, so Sonic thought a little bit.

He thought about why he was blushing so much today. So nervous to talk to Silver after he was happy. Well, he did look pretty adorable when he was happy. When he was happy, Sonic felt happy. It was then that Sonic decided to do something he would regret.

"Silver?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah Sonic?" Silver said, turning towards him.

"I uh..wanna do something, so don't freak out, 'k?" Sonic said nervously. Silver chuckled a little to himself.

"Alright what is it?" Sonic took a deep breath and gave Silver a kiss on the lips. He didn't do it to forceful, not wanting to make Silver uncomfortable. After a few seconds, Sonic pulled away, blushing way more than how he did before. He felt so warm..He looked back at Silver, who was blushing as well. He looked thunderstruck and didn't move a muscle.

"_Oh no, I made him uncomfortable. Why did I do that?_" Sonic thought to himself, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Silv, I just- it was-" Before Sonic could finish, Silver gave Sonic a small kiss on the cheek. Sonic was puzzled, then looked at Silver. His expression said it all. He was smiling contently.

"It's ok Sonic. You don't have to be sorry." Silver said, touching Sonic's hand. "I should've told you earlier, but Blaze wasn't the only reason why I was out there. I came to see you. I just didn't tell you 'cause I didn't want to seem weird." Silver was just as flustered as Sonic, but he didn't mind. He felt happy, especially after getting that off his shoulders.

"So does this mean we're…?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, I guess so hehe~" Silver added.

Sonic noticed that Silver seemed to look tired. He let out a yawn before saying, "Want to sleep with me?"

"Sure." Silver said. The two got comfortable on the sofa with Silver resting on Sonic's chest. Silver used his psychokinesis to lift a blanket over on top of them. Before they drifted to sleep, Sonic gave one last smooch on Silver's forehead. They fell asleep in the warmth of their arms and Sonic had one last thought.

"Guess this wasn't such a bad day after all." He then fell asleep and dreamt about his day.


End file.
